


Partners in Crime

by scintilla10



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Tara celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



In Barcelona, they celebrated by drinking mimosas on the balcony of a hotel room that was registered under neither of their names. They were both substantially better off than they'd been two months ago, and Sophie was feeling flush, powerful, and satisfied.

"I still don't know how you convinced her to violate her prenup," she said, taking a sip of her mimosa. She stretched out her legs, and the hotel robe fell open over her legs. It was early morning and the sun was already warm, and Sophie liked the way Tara automatically glanced down at the skin she revealed.

Tara narrowed her eyes. She knew exactly what Sophie was doing, of course. There wouldn't be any point in trying something so rudimentary on a con woman of Tara's calibre -- except for the fun of it.

"I can make people do all kinds of things they never thought they'd do," Tara said, her voice lowering into a purr.

Sophie laughed delightedly. "I do not doubt that in the least," she said.

Tara tilted her head and smiled. "If we're being honest, I didn't think you could pull off that switch with the lawyer," she said. "I'm impressed."

Her eyes were bright and Sophie felt a flutter in her belly. She was used to working alone, the loneliness and friendlessness of the long con. It felt unexpectedly good to have a partner in crime. Not that she was foolish enough to _trust_ Tara -- not absolutely -- but still. Nice.

"Let's go back inside," she said. "I want to try out that jacuzzi tub."

Tara raised her eyebrow. "I don't have a bathing suit," she said.

Sophie smirked and drained her glass. "Neither do I," she said.


End file.
